


Emotional Engine

by MugiKohai



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, minor nanami x mashiro, more tags to come probably, morfonica-centric, not beta-read whoops, touko im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugiKohai/pseuds/MugiKohai
Summary: Touko confesses her feelings for Rui. Life reminds her things never go according to plan.Rui, amidst the discord, discovers more to herself than she knew of.
Relationships: Kirigaya Touko/Yashio Rui
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alice_dualswordlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_dualswordlesbian/gifts).



Touko was pacing back and forth throughout the classroom. They were supposed to meet up like… five minutes ago? Where was everyone else? Just in case, she revised her music sheet a couple more times until the others came, both as a refresher and for Rui’s sake. 

Right. Rui… Before she knew it, her mind was swarmed with thoughts about Rui. Even through all the scrutiny she was put under by the violinist, she couldn’t help but feel entranced by her. How she played the violin with serene grace, how she was a refined and proper person, you might think she was a young adult instead of a first year. She didn’t even notice Mashiro and Nanami arriving at the classroom.

“One Nanami and one Mashiro, coming in~!” Nanami slammed the door open. Does this girl ever know subtlety? Touko’s heart rate and health depend on that; she nearly got a heart attack!

“N-Nanami! You’ll make the teachers upset…” A scared and worried Mashiro retorted. Nanami just giggled slightly and skipped through to Touko’s side.

“Hm~? Whatcha doing over there? Reading through your sheets so you can impress RuiRui?” 

“It’s not like that, Nanami. I just felt like fully preparing myself before the others came.” Partially a lie, but also a truth. She did want to impress Rui just once, even if it took her a lifetime to do so.

“Uh-huh, sure you are~,” Nanami always had a habit of digging deeper into other people’s business. That’s how she found out Touko had a crush on Rui; and for a good while now. You could say she’s been a wingman of sorts to Touko. “Anyways, Shiro~ are you sure you’ll be okay? Your voice still sounds a bit hoarse, and overworking yourself is bad.” Mashiro had lost her voice a week ago, probably due to the excessive amount of training she had done. It was coming back, but there were still moments where it sounded raspy and forced. Nanami hopped over to Mashiro, enveloping her in a hug. Touko remembered that they were a couple, mostly because of the unorthodox way Nanami revealed it; by announcing it loud and clear to the entire classroom. Sounds like a Nanami thing when you think about it.

“I-I’ll be fine, I’m sure of it.” Was Mashiro pushing herself too hard again? Hopefully not. The three girls’ phones rang in unison with a notification from Tsukushi. 

[09/11/20 17:30] Fusuke: Practice is off for today, still worried about Mashiro’s voice plus something came up and I can’t stay at school, sorry

[09/11/20 17:31] Rui <3: Understood. I shall remain in school grounds for fifteen more minutes until I close the student council’s office. 

Don’t ask Touko about the heart next to Rui’s name. She will (lightly) bop you on the head. Ask Nanami, she can confirm this. 

[09/11/20 17:33] Nanamiiiiii: got itttt, me and shiro will go on a date then~

[09/11/20 17:33] shiro: nanami!! don't say that so casually (*v.v)

Touko giggled, causing Mashiro to hide her face in embarrassment. Nanami grabbed Mashiro’s hand and waved Touko goodbye, leaving her alone in the classroom. Touko gathered her stuff, her backpack, guitar case and amp, and decided to text Rui.

[09/11/20 17:40] T0K0: hey rui, are you still busy??

She waited for a response, walking out of the classroom and into the school halls. They were empty, which, combined with the setting sun, was both warm and oddly creepy, to be honest. Her phone buzzed.

[09/11/20 17:43] Rui <3: I’m about to close the student council office. Why do you ask?

[09/11/20 17:44] T0K0: wanna hang out? i know a place we can go to

Touko was a bit nervous. Today was the day she was going to confess to Rui. After six months, she had obtained enough courage and she was ready. She just hoped everything would go smoothly. 

[09/11/20 17:46] Rui <3: Are you going to take me to eat another ‘trendy’ thing, as always? If so, I’ll have to politely decline. 

[09/11/20 17:47] T0K0: nono it won’t happen this time i promise, it’s a park near the school

[09/11/20 17:48] Rui <3: I’ll take your word for it then. I’m at the school gate. 

[09/11/20 17:49] T0K0: oki!! omw <3

It took three minutes at most for Touko to arrive at the school gate. Rui was already there, the backlight of the setting sun hitting her in an angle that just made her more mesmerizing. Touko wanted to stop and look at the beauty in front of her, but that would probably make her uncomfortable. 

“Yo, Rui! Sorry for making you wait a bit.” Touko greeted her bandmate, giving a small wave and nudging her shoulder. Rui just stared intently, cracking a very slight smile.

“It’s alright, please do not worry,” The taller girl always had a prim and proper aura, even when talking to those closest around her. “Shall we go?” She kept her smile. 

Touko’s cheeks flushed almost immediately; it was rare for Rui to smile, but when she did, it entranced her. Her heart was literally beating as fast as Tsukushi’s drums — whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing is up to your discretion. 

“O-Oh, yeah! I’ll uh, show the way!” Rui shifted from a smile and a radiant expression to one filled with confusion.

###### 

The two girls walked peacefully by a plaza, exploring the surrounding shops, even getting a couple of snacks. Touko went for some ice cream and Rui had no choice but to follow along. She was internally relieved to see it was just normal, non-trendy ice cream. With all the ‘trendy foods’ Touko likes to eat, it’s only a matter of time until she gets food poisoning.

As they both sat down to enjoy their cold treat, Touko exchanged some glances at Rui discreetly. It was obvious she was nervous about something, but the taller girl was oblivious as to what.

“Is something wrong?” The question caught Touko a bit off guard, making her hesitate for a minute. 

“...Rui. I have something to tell you.” The sudden shift in Touko’s tone caught Rui’s attention, who was now staring at her, waiting for what she was about to say.

“I’m… thankful for how close we’ve been. I love everyone in Morfonica and being a part of the band has made my life a lot more fun. But you…” There was a bit of a pause, as if she was trying to remain calm. Rui didn’t know where this was going, but she still listened. “You’re… special. Thanks to all your scrutiny, I’ve grown as a guitarist and I can’t thank you enough for that. And I… I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while, but I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship.” A small chuckle came out of Touko’s mouth, it felt forced, but it lasted as quickly as it came. 

“I’m in love with you. I… I hope you feel the same.”

Rui looked at the blonde, who was looking at her ice cream cone like she wanted to eat it but the anxiety wouldn’t let her — opting instead to watch it melt slowly. She breathed in and out, her hands starting to fidget. It’s obvious the blonde was nervous. 

“Touko. I appreciate your honesty.” The blonde nervously looked up to meet Rui’s eyes. “However, if I may be blunt; relationships are too bothersome to deal with. I only consider you a friend, and nothing more. Love is a distraction, and I have no interest in indulging myself in it.” Rui felt… weird saying that. It wasn’t out of character for her to be honest, but something felt off about being like such right now. It was something Rui just couldn’t put her finger on. 

Touko looked away from Rui’s eyes, trying to hide the tears starting to well up in them. She stood up. 

“...I see.” Not looking back, she started to walk away from their seating, prompting Rui to stand up and follow after her. Touko just glanced back at her. “I’ll be going, then. See you tomorrow.” 

Her voice was low, as if trying to hide a cry from Rui. She tossed the cone of ice cream into the garbage can — as it had already melted, before continuing to walk, and eventually run away. Rui watched as the blonde kept running farther and farther away from her. She wanted to chase her down to make sure she was okay, but her legs just froze up. A look of concern painted her face, and she started to feel conflicted. This was a new feeling to her — but it felt… wrong.

Touko’s heart felt like it had been ripped out and there was a hole where it used to be, with nothing to fill it. Tears streamed down Touko’s face as she ran away from the plaza and into her home, which wasn’t a great idea because she felt winded by the time she reached home. Nobody was around; her parents went out on a fancy dinner date. Her legs were close to giving up on her, but she managed to lock the door before going to her bedroom. 

###### 

Once inside, her legs just gave up, making her limp down to the floor. She curled herself up in a ball, crying with no one to listen to her. She knew there could’ve been a chance she was shot down, so why does it… hurt so much? 

Her phone rang with some notifications. It was Nanami messaging her. She was hesitant to answer, but she knew it was fruitless — Nanami would just keep sending messages anyways. She decided to respond. 

[09/11/20 19:01] Nanamiiiii: heyy toukooooooooo (=^･ω･^=)

[09/11/20 19:04] T0K0: what 

[09/11/20 19:04] Nanamiiiiii: u ok? i think i mightve seen you running away from the plaza near school but idk 

Nanami saw her? Dammit, she’ll have to figure out a way to make her not talk about it.

[09/11/20 19:05] T0K0: probably someone else, i don’t know 

There was a short pause from Nanami’s side. Touko’s thoughts went rampant throughout the conversation, talking with Nanami was some distraction, but it wasn’t helping too much either.

[09/11/20 19:09] Nanamiiiiii: are u srsly ok?? 

[09/11/20 19:10] T0K0: yeah why do you ask 

[09/11/20 19:11] Nanamiiiiii: u seem off somehow and im getting worried 

[09/11/20 19:12] Nanamiiiiii: its abt ruirui isnt it

Nanami always had a knack for knowing when Touko wasn’t feeling well. Was it all the constant venting to her about Rui? Probably. Touko didn’t want to answer, but she already knew what would happen.

[09/11/20 19:16] T0K0: yeah. she said no

[09/11/20 19:16] T0K0: i don't feel like talking right now, sorry

[09/11/20 19:17] T0K0: it just… it hurts so much right now 

Nanami began typing. Then she erased what she wrote and tried again, as shown by the messaging app’s writing icon. It’s like she didn’t know what to do or what to say.

[09/11/20 19:25] Nanamiiiiii: im sorry you have to go through this, if you need someone to lean on, im here

[09/11/20 19:27] Nanamiiiiii: did that sound weird? idk i hope it didnt

Seeing that made Touko smile a tiny bit, even if her eyes kept crying. 

[09/11/20 19:28] T0K0: it didn't, thank you nanami. 

With that she shut off her phone, mustered the strength to get back up on her legs and get herself to bed. She didn’t even bother changing out of her uniform, tomorrow’s a Saturday, it’s not like it would matter.

She fell asleep rather quickly. Like her body demanded it no matter what. 

###### 

A few hours later, she woke up to her phone buzzing. It definitely didn’t feel like she was being texted. She also heard noise from the living room, her parents were back and probably covered her in a blanket, like they usually do when Touko passes out. Who in the hell was calling her at this hou- Oh. 

It’s Rui. 

Touko was hesitant to pick up, but she knew that leaving Rui on hold like that wouldn’t make her look as a good friend.

If they still were that, to begin with.

She picked up, her voice being groggy from just being woken up by her crush at almost midnight; who rejected her, to add insult to injury. Guess she’ll have to list that off her bucket list.

“Hello…?” Touko rubbed her eyes. She was tired, she didn’t have the energy to keep the conversation going; much less when she had to hear the same voice that caused her pain a few hours ago.

“Touko. Are you alright?” A tone of concern came out of Rui’s lips. 

“...Why do you ask? It’s almost midnight, Rui. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

There was silence for a few moments, like if the taller girl was trying to find the right words to say, but had to be extremely careful, lest she break Touko again.

“I talked to Nanami. She told me you weren’t feeling well, and I begun to worry.”

Nanami told her? She knew her and Rui were close, but she didn’t expect that to happen.

“I’ll… I’ll be fine.” A blatant lie. Her voice cracked up at ‘fine’. Please don’t notice it, please don’t.

“You’re lying.” The tall girl pointed out, her blunt demeanor never seemed to soften.

Dammit. She’s always able to read her like an open book.

Touko went silent for a bit. She had to sort her thoughts and frankly Rui calling her at the peaks of night wasn’t helping.

“Touko. Talk to me, please.” Rui pleaded. Was that a hint of desperation in her voice? She couldn’t tell.

“What else is there to say?” Touko’s voice choked up. “That I’m doing fine? That I’m not feeling even the slightest tinge of sadness after what happened?” The dam slowly began to break. It was ruptured already, even with her best efforts to keep it from breaking. “There’s nothing else to say, Rui. Absolutely nothing. You already said your piece.” Tears began to stream down Touko’s face once more, with choked sobs to follow them. Rui kept silent and just heard Touko’s cries.

“Touko…” Rui was at a loss for words. Comforting others was never her strong suit. All she ever learned was that nothing was as meaningful as practicing the violin or music. Always aim for the top; disregard everything else. 

“I’m sorry to break it to you Rui; but you can’t expect someone to feel ‘okay’ in the slightest after some things happen. It just… doesn’t work like that.” 

“...I apologize. I need some space to think.” A sigh left Touko’s lips as she tried to calm down from her outburst. She could only apologize for it.

“I’m tired. Good night, Rui.” With that, she hung up, turning off her phone and putting it on her nightstand. Maybe it was the sudden outburst but she felt like all the energy had been removed from her. She just wanted to sleep.

Tomorrow’s another day. Whether it’ll be a good day or a bad one, Touko doesn’t care. 

It would still be the same regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

After the call, Rui just… sat there on her bed. What had she done? What did she do to make Touko so… miserable? This feeling that started to pool over inside of her — a feeling of hatred towards herself was so foreign that she might’ve gone to another planet subconsciously. 

She was disappointed in herself every once in a while. When she lost against that pianist, when she dropped the violin in hopes of finding something else she could excel at, but this sort of feeling was unlike anything else she’d ever gone through. 

She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn’t, opting instead to see who was awake so she could at least tire herself out more. 

Let’s see… Tsukushi and Mashiro were both probably sleeping. Waking up Touko and imposing on her boundaries would be borderline idiotic. Nanami probably was awake. Does that girl ever sleep at a normal time? Probably not. 

[09/12/20 01:10] Yashio R.: Nanami. Are you awake?

[09/12/20 01:15] Hiromachi N.: ruirui!! yes i am, watching some movies w this sleeping cutie

Nanami sent a picture of Mashiro asleep, snuggling Nanami underneath a shared blanket they were both using, with her head on Nanami’s shoulder. It was cute, to be honest.

[09/12/20 01:16] Yashio R.: I cannot sleep. I can’t stop thinking about her.

[09/12/20 01:17] Hiromachi N.: u called her??? 

[09/12/20 01:18] Yashio R.: Yes. She broke down mid-call. Said she needed some time to think.

[09/12/20 01:18] Yashio R.: I’m worried about her. 

Nanami took some time to respond. Rui was feeling a little drowsy herself. 

[09/12/20 01:22] Hiromachi N.: i mean if she wants space there rlly isnt anything u can do abt that, u cant expect her to feel happy when u rejected her ykno

[09/12/20 01:23] Hiromachi N.: ik ur worried abt her but its best to respect her wishes and give her some space before smth rlly bad happens and makes things more awkward

[09/12/20 01:24] Yashio R.: I suppose you have a point. 

Rui rubbed her head, she was starting to have a headache from staying up too late. She put her phone away and gave sleeping another go; this time succeeding.

###### 

A loud, beeping noise awoke Rui from her slumber. Let’s see… 10:23 AM. She overslept.

Wait a minute… she overslept? Checking her phone, she had a couple of messages from Tsukushi. She was about to answer them before she got called by the purple haired girl.

“Where even are you? You’re almost thirty minutes late, Rui!” Damnit, she really did oversleep! 

“Sorry, I overslept. I’ll be there shortly.”

“You overslept?” The utter shock coming from Tsukushi’s voice really highlighted how unusual this was. “Just hurry up, please.” Tsukushi hung up.

Rui had realized she lives rather close to Nanami, roughly ten to fifteen minutes by foot. She quickly changed from her nightgown into her every-day attire, packed her violin in its case and went down to the kitchen. She grabbed a thermo, filled it up with some coffee and milk, made herself a rather quick sandwich and hurried over to Nanami’s house. 

Around eight minutes later, she arrived, excusing herself in and went into the atelier; their usual practicing room when it’s a weekend.

“Rui, you’re finally here.” Tsukushi was rather stern today. Was it because she was the last to arrive? She didn’t see Mashiro inside the atelier; she probably was at her own house resting. 

“I apologize about that. I didn’t realize I overslept.” She scanned the room. Nanami hopped over to Rui, maybe to talk or to tease her, who knows. Tsukushi just sighed and told Rui to not worry about it, and Touko… 

Touko was there, leaning on the wall in a corner of the room. They locked eyes for a few seconds before she looked away, her eyes dejected and emitting a flare of sadness as they did so. Rui felt her heart sink by a little. Come to think of it, a hoodie and jeans isn’t what you’d normally see Touko wearing. Her hair was also a little messier than usual.

The band started practicing, although it felt odd to not have vocals to back them up, they’d have to make do with what they had. Rui’s head was full of thoughts, most of them were about Touko and what had happened yesterday, some of them were about how she was at fault, and a few were those self-hatred thoughts that kept gnawing at her from the inside.

She kept slipping up over and over. Touko did slip up too from time to time, but it wasn’t as often as Rui was. Tsukushi stared at her, she was worried something was wrong.

“Rui, are you alright? It’s not like you to have so many slip-ups.”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Rui took a small breath. Tsukushi was suspicious something was wrong.

They kept trying for a while, until Rui eventually slipped up and lost balance, causing her violin to aggressively swing downwards, almost to the point of it dropping to the floor. 

If Tsukushi wasn’t sure something was wrong, she definitely was sure now. She got up from her drummer’s seat. 

“Alright, I’m calling practice off. You’re free to go if you want.” Tsukushi almost sounded disappointed. Good job, Rui. You made things a little bit worse. 

“Okay, see ya, Fusuke.” Touko began packing her things up, seemingly in a hurry. As she began to leave, Rui wanted to reach out to her, but her legs wouldn’t budge and her throat wouldn’t let her speak. Nanami just patted her on the back as she saw Rui watching the blonde leave, her face showing clear worry. 

“Hey, Rui, is everything okay?” Tsukushi asked, her voice seemed concerned but her expression seemed stern. 

“Yes, it’s probably just a bit of restlessness.” Huh. How ironic — she called out Touko’s lie last night yet here she is lying to hide away something she doesn’t know how to deal with.

“Are you sure? You overslept. That’s not something that you would do at all, Rui.” The smaller girl pressed on; her stubbornness really shining here. “If something’s wrong, you have us to talk to, alright?”

“I’m grateful for your concern, but I’d rather not talk about it.” She started to pack up and took a sip of her coffee, which was rather lukewarm now. “I apologize for my performance today. I’ll do better next time.” With that, she left the atelier, her mind just set on going back home.

###### 

Touko took some time to reach her home. Normally, Nanami’s parents would drive her back home accompanied by Mashiro and Nanami, who’s basically inseparable from the snow haired girl once they’re together. However, she didn’t feel like inconveniencing her parents for a drive back home, so she opted to walk instead. Thirty minutes of walking makes for some good exercise anyways, and time flies by with the right music playing. 

Once she reached her home, she laid down on her bed, scrolling through her social media and whatnot, before getting a few messages from Mashiro. 

[09/12/20 13:27] shiro: touko.. how did practice go?

That’s right. How did it go? Touko couldn’t think properly after Rui locked eyes with her. All she felt was the pain of the wound left in her heart, as if life decided to laugh at her once more. She slipped up a couple of times, that was inevitable, but Rui kept constantly having errors too. Something wasn’t right.

[09/12/20 13:29] T0K0: horrible would be an understatement, rui kept slipping up really often

[09/12/20 13:30] shiro: r-rui of all people…?

[09/12/20 13:32] T0K0: yea it was odd

[09/12/20 13:33] T0K0: srry im rlly tired rn and i wanna take a nap, ttyl

With that she turned off her phone and turned to face the other way, falling asleep rather quickly.

###### 

Touko didn’t talk to anyone for the remainder of the day. Or the day after. It got all of Morfonica worried, to say the least. So when they were inside the school, Rui couldn’t help but feel uneasy about Touko’s wellbeing, however when she asked her, all she got was a ‘I’m fine’ as if she was trying to dismiss the subject.

Rui sat with Nanami during lunch break; or more like Nanami entered the student council room and dragged Rui out of it. How she got away with that, Rui doesn’t even know herself. That’s just Nanami for you. At least she had someone to confide in.

“I see… So you’re worried that Touko is going through something worse?” Nanami poked at Rui’s cheek. “Rui-Rui, you’re really sweet, y’know?”

Something didn’t sit right with Rui when she heard that. Sweet? Who the hell would be ‘sweet’ after causing someone so much pain?

“But, you have to give it time, y’know? She probably doesn’t want to talk about it in the first place.”

“I know. But I cannot help but be concerned. It’s… not like her to be this quiet.” Rui took a bite out of her bento, seemingly losing the appetite she once had. 

“I’m sure she was just busy with homework and didn’t want distractions.” Nanami thought for a second. She always did that when in conversation, probably looking for what else to say. “If you want, I could check up on her to see if she’s alright, Rui-Rui.” 

“Please do.” As Rui packed her bento away, she stood up and made her way to the student council room. Worried, self-loathing and feeling like shit or not, she still has duties to attend to.

###### 

It had been two weeks since Touko confessed — Touko and Rui barely spoke to each other; one tried to not overstep boundaries she didn’t know could exist, the other thought she had ruined the bond they shared; creating a loop that would prove taxing to break. Rui hated it. Touko despised it. They both wanted to break the cycle, but the fear of the worst case scenario stopped them from doing so. 

One night, while Rui’s self loathing grew and grew, she started to realize her feelings. 

Whenever Touko came to her, she felt this inexplicable warmth inside. It was like a feeling that she only seemed to experience with Touko. Before, she chalked it up to just plainly warming up to the blonde; as she tried to show her improvement and the scale in which it kept growing. After some thought, it wasn’t that at all. 

She said love was a ‘distraction’. But from what? Morfonica was already at the peek of their career; her skill at the violin was as sharp as ever, what else could she devote herself to? Schoolwork? Getting high grades was natural to her already; she didn’t even have to put any effort because her body already was autonomously able to excel in school duties no matter what. 

She thought deeper. Relationships are ‘too bothersome to deal with’. Was she lying when she said that? She didn’t know. Was it something out of impulse? Probably. Upon further thought; Rui was confused on that point she made. It could’ve been her force of habit to disregard anything not related to improve her playing; but now that she was content with where she was, did that point even hold water?

Was Rui… in love with the one she turned down? It would be the only explanation to the warmth she feels toward the blonde, and it would be a question that when answered, would lift a weight off her chest. Was her self hatred a way for her mind to make her think about this and sort it out? 

She kept reaching lower; examining her feelings during her interactions with the guitarist. She gained that warmth three months ago. Ever since then, it had been consistent in rising when they both talked. Wait a minute…

Rui realized. She was in love with Touko this whole time; it took her so long to realize and as a result she made the one she holds dearest go through pain. She felt like a fool; the mere realization of her true feelings brought her to tears. 

Well, she found her true feelings. But now what? They both haven’t talked to each other for some time. How would she make her feelings known to the blonde? 

She grabbed her phone. She opened up her text messages with the blonde and began to type, but was at a standstill on where to begin. 

[09/26/20 23:40] Yashio R.: Touko. We need to talk.

There was a brief moment without response. Either Touko was asleep or catching up with homework. She hoped it was the latter. 

[09/26/20 23:47] Kirigaya T.: what’s the matter, rui? you’ve been a stranger recently, i’ve missed you a lot

She felt bad about the lack of contact they had. 

[09/26/20 23:50] Yashio R.: I have to tell you something. In person. 

[09/26/20 23:51] Yashio R.: But first; do you feel better? I’ve been concerned about you.

[09/26/20 23:52] Kirigaya T.: i do feel better, thanks for asking

[09/26/20 23:53] Kirigaya T.: but still having an unrequited crush is still painful and that hasn’t gone away 

So she still has a crush on Rui. She debated on whether that was reassuring or not, but couldn’t decide without typing.

[09/26/20 23:55] Yashio R.: Is it… okay if we can meet up right now? If not, we can do so tomorrow. I just really need to get something off of my chest and it’s better if I do it in person.

There wasn’t a response for a bit. Meeting up at this hour would be quite a lot to ask, to be fair.

[09/26/20 23:58] Kirigaya T.: rui, it’s almost midnight, it’s not safe at all

Right. Maybe she should’ve thought more about it before asking something so illogical. Then again; her mind was having a hard time processing everything.

[09/27/20 00:00] Yashio R.: Right. My apologies. Will tomorrow work? 

[09/27/20 00:02] Kirigaya T.: if it's that urgent why not just tell me here? 

Could she be able to muster up the courage to confess to her at this very moment? Should she say it? What would happen? Would she be turned down? Many thoughts raced around the violinist’s mind, with each one trying to gain control over her head.

It was worth a shot. 

[09/27/20 00:03] Yashio R.: I have been reflecting a lot about myself and my feelings over the past weeks. I reached a conclusion and now know something with certainty.

[09/27/20 00:03] Yashio R.: I was afraid of talking to you about it because I started to worry that you wouldn’t feel the same way about me as you did a couple of weeks ago. I was scared, to say the least.

[09/27/20 00:04] Yashio R.: I’ve come to learn that there is nothing that love will distract me from; that a relationship wouldn’t be bothersome at all and if anything, I’ve learned my true feelings about you, even if they have brought me torment and fear.

There wasn’t a reply for some time. Rui’s heart kept speeding up, the anxiety eating her away. 

[09/27/20 00:12] Kirigaya T.: rui, is it what i think it is? your ‘feelings’?

[09/27/20 00:13] Yashio R.: Yes. I’m sorry I took too long to realize.

Rui waited for a response. She basically confessed; after all. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest, but only for them to be replaced with even heavier ones.

[09/27/20 00:15] Kirigaya T.: my feelings for you never faded, so you might already know the answer, but i think it’s best if i tell you in person

[09/27/20 00:15] Kirigaya T.: meet me tomorrow at the plaza, i’ll take us somewhere nice

[09/27/20 00:17] Yashio R.: If it’s to eat another trendy food, I’m retracting what I said.

[09/27/20 00:18] Kirigaya T.: it's not i promise!! haha, night rui

With that, Rui turned off her phone and went to sleep. She slept rather easily, compared to the weeks prior.

###### 

Touko decided to wear a nice, frilly dress. She had to look good for the occasion. 

Right. It was finally happening, wasn’t it…? She didn’t know how to process that Rui most likely felt the same as she did. Her love most likely was not unrequited anymore.

Half an hour later, Rui showed up, she wore her usual turtleneck and long skirt combo. Very classy and formal. Pretty much Rui in a nutshell.

“Oh, Rui! Hey.” Touko greeted pretty excitedly, she was hoping for the best. “Are you ready to tell me now?”

“More than ever.” She held Touko’s hand, causing them to both flush.

“I love you, Touko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've made this be a bit more polished but I had very little motivation and I wanted to get it done and over with soon so I rushed a tiny bit,,, 
> 
> This is my first time fully finishing a fic and honestly I'm glad I did it abt these two, I love their mechanic and how much they clash but mix well at the same time
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!! I'm working on some other things when motivation hits so I hope I'll be able to finish those soon.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea originally came from a twitter thread w alice so i'd like to thank her for helping me find the inspiration to write this and for putting up with me when i asked for advice aha
> 
> there WILL be a part 2 to this, however it's gonna take me a while to write (apex s6 came out two days ago shh)
> 
> I hope you enjoy what this rollercoaster of emotions may become!


End file.
